Kin, Killing, and Kings
by Stark 369
Summary: As a girl found just south of the Wall by the Night's watch, Brin Mallor stayed with them until she was 8, when she moved into the care of Lord Stark of Winterfell. She grew up good friends with Jon Snow and Robb Stark. When the royals come, things change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones book or T.V. Show series, the awesome George R. R. Martin does. I think I can speak for all GoT fans when i say we thank him for that.**

"Where are you from?"

"I was found at the Wall."

"Behind it or in Westeros?"

"Westeros."

"And who's were you?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"And why have you come here?"

"I need a place to sleep and a vendor to fix my bow and supply my arrows."

"We've got no place for you here."

"Then I shall leave."

I left with a curt nod and a slam of the door. It was pouring outside and I could see my yellow hair turning dark in the downpour. My horse looked at me as it too became soaked. It snuffed at me in a disgruntled manner, but I ignored it. I tried to find a place, but the farther south I rode, the less people seemed willing to take me in. With a sigh, I kicked my horses side lightly and he galloped towards the north.

Winterfell had always been my home. Ned had taken me in when Benjen rode up with news of a child abandoned at the Wall. None of the Night's Watch knew what to do with a child so Benjen offered to find a place. It had taken a long while before Benjen Stark had decided to go to his brother with it and I was already 8 years old. I remember the gentle smile of Ned after his brother brought me to Winterfell. It was the day I had said goodbye to life with the Night's Watch and days of sword fighting with the men and the Wall.

Now I returned to Winterfell, angry from the last time I was here and angry with the fact that I had ridden days, stopping only for a few bites to eat, in the rain. I slowed my horse to a trot then a walk as I came through the city streets. I glanced at the peasants and a few seemed to recognize me, but the rest just looked at me as if I were one of them. When I finally came upon the castle, I jumped off, my damp riding boots sticking to the dirt they touched, and brought my horse to the stables. When I walked out, Jon Snow and Robb Stark stood in front of me, arms crossed and straight faces. I tried to walk around them, but they blocked me, multiple times.

"Guys, move," I said, irritated. They did nothing and said nothing. "Come on, I'm tired and I need to change. I'm soaked through." Nothing. "Jon, Robb, I will personally stab each of you if you do not move." Still not anything. "Move already!"

"You hurt us," Jon said, still no emotion on his face.

"Look," I said, closing my eyes for a moment, "I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye or anything. I'll make it up to you later, but can I just get through now?"

"No, stupid," Robb said, him and Jon finally letting out a little laugh, "you gave us each about seven cuts and at least nine bruises before you left."

"You are both dead when we get back to sword practice," I laughed, pushing through them. It felt good to laugh again. It had been more than a month since I left and even more since i laughed. Jon and Robb always knew the best ways to cheer me up. I kept walking, up stairs and through hallways, to the back of the castle where my room sat. I finally reached it and yanked open the door. Theon Greyjoy and some woman lay naked on the bed. I felt my eyes widen and jaw drop just before I slammed the door and walked back down the long hallways and down the stairs. I could hear Theon calling after me, but I refused to listen. I began running as soon as I saw the courtyard, passing Jon and Robb and rushing into the godswood.

I pressed my back up against the large tree with the red blossoms that fell and entangled themselves in my hair. I could feel my eyes stinging with imminent tears, but I held them in. I felt my hand fall onto my sword, but I refused to pull it out. I would not do anything in anger, I must wait until I have a clear mind to make decisions. I slid down and sat against the tree. I could hear Theon walking through the woods, calling my name, but I refused to answer. He had begged me not to leave, saying that he still loved me. He had been the hardest to leave and one of the reasons I had returned, but now he had forgotten about me.

Wiping away a tear that had escaped, I rose and ran out of the godswood and into the courtyard. Robb and Jon stood, conversing about something, and looking confused. They turned and saw me, my eyes a little red from a few tears, and instantly knew what was going on.

"Come," Jon said, Robb and him each putting an arm over my shoulder and walking me into the castle, "you can have my room tonight."

"And we'll stay with you, if you like," Robb said sweetly in my ear. I nodded and they continued to lead me to Jon's room. Once we arrived there, Robb volunteered to bring my clothes over and I nodded a thanks as I sat on the bed.

"He's an ass," Jon said and I felt a small laugh rise in my throat. "Good, you still have a sense of humor. But really, he is. It was like that not three days after you left. Robb and I told him to stop, but he refused."

"They were in my room," I said, suddenly feeling the tears break through. Jon rushed over and put his arms around me. I sniffled in his arms for a while, noting when Robb entered the room and put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I smiled at this. Robb and Jon had been my best friends since I arrived in Winterfell. They were both my age, 14, and hadn't said anything when I started dating Theon, who was 5 years older than me. It wasn't anything truly out of the ordinary: older men took younger women to be theirs all the time, but this was different. Jon knew it and Robb knew it, but they also knew that I wanted to forget that it was different. So, they didn't mention it once.

"I'm sorry," I said after a long while, "I'm really muddy and soaked right now."

"It's fine," Robb said, with a sympathetic smile, "I brought your clothes in if you want to change."

"Thanks," I said, wiping my eyes and walking to the clothes and selecting a blue dress with a wide red hem. I looked at Jon and Robb and they both turned around. I laughed quietly and changed into the dress, the fabrics soft on my skin. When I finished, they turned around and smiled at me.

"We should get dinner," Jon said with a hungry look.

"Yes," Robb said with a smile, "come on, let's go."

"You two are such boys," I said with a smile and we headed down to dining hall. The room was large, and smelled of pork and other foods. Jon and Robb both linked their arms through mine and I felt a loud laugh burst through as we entered the hall. Catelyn and Sansa looked up appalled, but Eddard and Arya looked amused. Still laughing, we took our seats and put food on our plates.

"Oh please," Jon said, laughing at one of Robb's stories, "we all know that you wouldn't give it up for the world, let alone before you were at least seventeen."

"I am appalled by your lack of faith," Robb said, looking hurt.

"Are you serious, Robb?" I asked, doubting him.

"Well," he began, but Jon and I could see it already. He was lying so obviously and we couldn't help but laugh.

"He couldn't get a girl for the life of him," Jon snorted.

"And what of you?" Robb retorted, "You don't have a gal either."

"Just shut up," Jon said, with a synical face.

"You two are so pathetic," I laughed.

"Like you could do better," Robb raised an eyebrow.

"I could, in fact," I said, "I could get so many men all of the other women would be so desperate they'd beg to take the Black."

"Lies," Jon said, taking a sip of beer.

"Just name the guy," I offered.

"Jon," Robb said, chugging some beer, "he's never met a girl he likes more than his hair."

"Ah," I said, glancing at Jon and taking a swig of ale, "too easy. And he's my friend anyway. I never sleep with my friends."

"Fine, fine," Robb laughed, "Tyrion Lannister."

"Even easier!" I howled in laughter, "It's a wonder he hasn't come across me yet! I mean, he's shagged most of the gals from Dorne to the Wall, for gods' sake!"

"So true," Jon said, laughing hard.

"C'mon," I snickered, "give it another go."

"How about me?" Theon appeared behind me and I almost choked on the beer in my throat. I scowled at him and looked back down at the table.

"Oh please, Theon," Jon spat, "just go ask your tavern wench."

"But I want the girl I love," he said, and I could feel his hand run through my hair.

"If ya' touch me one more time," I threatened, "I'll cut off your balls in your sleep."

"I'm sorry," he said sweetly and took his hand off of my hair, and I could hear Jon and Robb snickering, "Please, I am so sorry for what I did. Will you take me back?"

"Why the hell would I take you back?" I asked, turning in my chair to face him.

"Don't you love me?" he asked with a sorry look on his face.

"I thought I did once, but now I know that you're an ass that just wants pleasure anywhere he can get it," I spat.

"I don't know how I can make this up to you," he said, but I didn't care.

"You can leave," I said angrily, "and never speak with me or look at me or even think about me again."

"And if you do," Robb began, "Jon and I, along with Ghost and Greywind will be happy to tear your balls off."

"I'll be leaving then," Theon said, looking shaken. He walked to another table and took a seat. I turned back to my food and I could feel Robb pat me on the back.

"You did well, Brin" he whispered and I smiled a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones book or T.V. Show series, the awesome George R. R. Martin does. I think I can speak for all GoT fans when i say we thank him for that.**

The royal family arrived a little after noon and we were all forced to watch them enter. Queen Cersei Lannister in her lovely dress, King Robert Baratheon with his gaudy crown, Prince Joffrey Baratheon with his oversized sword, Jaime Lannister with his sandy blonde hair, and Tyrion Lannister with his short stature and large brain. I stood in my white and blue velvet dress on the snowy ground and watched as Robb spoke with the family. I knew that Robb didn't much like them, but he would put on a mask for his sake and his family's. Jon stood next to me, behind the Starks, since we were not considered good enough to stand with them. After they finished talking with the Starks, the family went to their rooms to talk amongst themselves.

"Brin," Jon called, "let's go to the archery range. I want to get some practice in before the royals take it over." I nodded and walked with him to the range. When we arrived, nobody was there. I took aim first and hit just past the bullseye. When he went, he hit to the left of it. It was my turn again and I hit the bullseye.

"You cheat," Jon laughed.

"How do I cheat?" I asked, confused.

"Well," he began, taking up the bow and an arrow, "you had years of training with the Night's Watch."

"And you've had years of training with the Starks," I quipped. He shot the arrow and it hit a hoop off from the bullseye.

"Bad shot," I heard someone say. I turned to see Prince Joffrey.

"I'd like to see you do better," Jon said behind me. I smirked, but tried to hide it as best as I could.

"Hand me that bow, bastard," Joffrey hissed. With an angry expression, Jon handed the prince a bow and three arrows. "Now, let me see what you've got, wench."

"I am no wench, Prince," I snapped and picked up the bow and matched his amount of arrows.

"Let's see who can get more bulls eyes. I'll shoot all of mine and then we'll see if you can match. If I win, you shall spend the night with me. If you win, I shall give you 500 pieces of gold," Joffrey said with an evil grin, but he didn't know how I shot. His first arrow landed one ring away from the bullseye, his second on edge of, but not in, the bullseye, and his third hit just inside of the bullseye.

"I wonder how I can beat that, fair prince," I said with sarcasm dripping from every word. I took aim and smiled. My first hit just outside of the bullseye, my second hit dead center, and my third split the second arrow. "How did I do?" I asked with a large grin. He looked dumbfounded and I heard Jon snicker behind me.

"I believe you owe her 500 pieces of gold, Prince Joffrey," I heard Robb say, suddenly appearing behind Joffrey.

"I won't pay it," the prince said and I grew angry.

"Believe me, dear prince," I spat, "my sword work is as good as my archery."

"Threats don't scare me," his voice cracked.

"I am more than sure that the king does not want to hear of his son not only being beat in a challenge of archery," Jon began, "but he isn't following through on his promises."

"I," Joffrey stuttered, "Fine! I will pay you before I leave this wretched place." And with that he stomped off, looking angrier than ever. Jon, Robb, and I looked at each other for a moment then burst into laughter.

"Remember how we needed to find somebody for you to sleep with?" Robb laughed, "How about him?"

"Gods no!" I exclaimed, bursting into further laughter.

"Come on, we should leave," Jon chuckled, "He'll sic his hound on us if we aren't careful." Robb and I nodded.

"If you don't mind," I began, "I think I'm going to go walk around on my own."

"See you at dinner," Robb said, walking off with Jon. I smiled and began towards the stables. I always kept a spare set of clothes for riding in there. In a vacant stall, I changed quickly, watching out for the stable hands. When I finished dressing in the thick pants and padded shirt, I walked around the stable, petting the horses and feeding a few. I arrived in my horse's stall and pet him tenderly.

"You could knock," I heard a tired voice say. I glanced down, startled, and saw Tyrion Lannister sitting in the corner with a half empty bottle of wine.

"Gods, you scared me," I said, gasping a little, "What are you doing here, Lannister?"

"Lannister?" he seemed surprised, "You don't call me Imp? Interesting. So what house are you from?"

"None," I said confidently.

"Oh?" he said, confused. "A bastard?"

"No," I smiled a little, "guess again."

"This is a guessing game now?" he laughed a little, "I can't say I know. Maybe you could tell me later tonight in my room."

"I was found near the Wall," I said, "and I was raised by the Night's Watch until I was 8. Then Lord Stark took me in. I guess I won't have to tell you in your room."

"Pity," he rose to his feet, "Great story, though. Maybe you can tell me more about it sometime. Your name?"

"Brin Mallor," I said. My names had been given to match my situation. Brin because I was found by the guards, the protectors and Mallor because of how unlucky I was. It was sad when I thought of it. It always reminded me of how sad my life really was.

"Beautiful name," he said, "sad meaning." He seemed to read my mind. "Well I'll be in touch Brin."

"Yes," I said quietly, "I will see you at dinner." I moved to the stable where I left my dress and changed into it, leaving my pants on underneath. I walked out of the stables and into the crisp air of Winterfell.

"I never got the chance to welcome you back," I heard a familiar voice say. Ned Stark walked from the castle walls and towards me.

"Lord Stark," I smiled. He and his brother Benjen had always been like fathers to me and he was a welcomed sight to see. I walked to him and hugged him tenderly.

"I'm glad to see that you've returned," he said, letting go and smiling. "It seems that you always return."

"Yes," I sighed, "Winterfell keeps calling me back."

"That's good," he said with a sympathetic smiled. He always knew what I was thinking, "I'm not sure what we would do without you. Have you seen Theon yet?"

"Yes," I sighed and looked down. I felt Ned's hand on my shoulder and looked up to see his comforting face.

"Do not worry," he said, "you will have a good husband one day."

"Thank you, Lord Stark," I smiled lightly.

"I must go now," he said, beginning to walk off, "Robert will be looking for me. It's time for the feast so you should be heading over." With a wave, I turned my back and started for the grand hall which was already beginning to fill up. The smells of a roast and the sounds of music moved around the opened hall, drawing me in and filling me up. I looked up and noticed that the Starks and the royal family were not seated yet, which meant that only Jon and Theon would be in here, besides all of the commoners. I looked around for Jon and found him chugging a mug of beer.

"Jon," I called as I took a seat by him.

"Oh Brin," he said, swallowing a mouthful of beer, "How are you?"

"Same as the last time," I laughed, grabbing a cup of beer. "And you?"

"I'm fine," he smiled and glanced down, "Were you riding?"

"What?" I looked down and saw my riding boots and the hem of my dress were muddied, "Oh, I see. No, I was in the stables. Apparently I wasn't careful enough and got mud all over myself."

"I see," he nodded, "I'm not sure Lady Stark will like that."

"What does she care," I took a swig of beer, "I'm sitting with the commons anyway. Speaking of, where are the others?"

"They should be coming soon," he said, glancing to the door, "So how are you really? I mean, with Theon and everything."

"Oh," I looked down, studying the grain of the wood, "I'm fine. I can handle Theon, that's simple."

"Good," he put a hand on my shoulder, "I know that you're strong. Have you met any of the royals yet besides Joffrey?"

"One other," I said, thinking back to Tyrion, "it was the Imp, Tyrion Lannister."

"Ah," he said, "he seems... interesting. What did you talk about?"

"Past," I said, still looking down on the table, "My past. He also asked me to sleep with him."

"He did what?" Jon suddenly looked a little angry, but softened after a moment, "Well you were wondering about why he hadn't gotten to you yet. I guess you know now that he just never had time to get up here."

"Shut it, Jon," I chuckled, taking another sip of beer. I glanced behind me to the door and saw Lady Stark with the king on her arm along with the rest of the royals and Starks. "Here come the main attraction." Jon and I swiveled in our seats, beer in hand, and watched as the pairs came through. Lord and Lady along with their companions had serious faces on them, Sansa looked happy, Robb tried to seem noble like his father, Arya looked exasperated, and Bran just looked confused.

"Robb," I whispered as he walked by. He tried not to glance, but couldn't resist. Jon and I made faces at him. As he tried replacing the look of nobility, he burst out laughing. I could see Sansa shooting knives at his back and Jon and I both howled in laughter. The crowds, the court, everyone looked a little disturbed by our jokes, but the worst look was from Ned. He was disappointed and that hurt. Jon saw his grief when I did and we both turned in our seats and studied the table as I had previously done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones book or T.V. Show series, the awesome George R. R. Martin does. I think I can speak for all GoT fans when i say we thank him for that.**

Jon walked me back to my room after the feast, both of us too drunk to go anywhere alone. After saying goodnight, I tried to sleep, but nothing came. I sat for hours, staring out of the window. It must have been 4 in the morning when I heard a rough knock on my door. I was cautious at first, unsure of what lurked behind the door. I slipped my dagger into my riding pants and opened the door after a moment. The Imp stood looking at me warily. Without so much as a word he walked past me and found the last of the ale I kept in my room. He sat lazily on the seat, but his expression hadn't changed.

"I told you," I closed the door, "I'm not interested in sleeping with you."

"So I've heard," he said with a small motion of his hand, "I'm not here for that, though the offer is still open. No, I'm here to invite you to the palace when we do return."

"You mean," I looked at him oddly, taking a seat on my bed across from him, "King's Landing?"

"Yes," he nodded, taking another sip of ale, "but don't flatter yourself. This is no invite from king or queen, in fact I was surprised it came. Ned Stark has asked me to take you on as a 'guest' in the landing. Ned hates me so you must be special."

"Huh," I breathed. Ned had spoken to Tyrion about bringing me to King's Landing. "So, what would I be considered as your guest?"

"Not much," he admitted, "You'd have an easy life of luxury, but you must watch your head with the royals, including me. I think you could be valuable to me, maybe you could make a good spy. You have fighting skills as well as hunting, you were trained at the Wall so you know how to handle yourself around men, you lack the pleasantries of most women, not to mention you know how to seduce men and women alike. You could make a great member of the palace. Have you any intelligence?"

"Yes," at first the question seemed rude, but then I realized what he was truly asking: could I handle myself against strategy and schemes? "I can. There were many passing scholars at the Wall who taught me as well as prisoners and members of the black who had scattered knowledge. I also received education from tutors here in Winterfell."

"You seem like the full package," he cocked his head. "What do you say, face the terrors of King's Landing?"

"Sound like an adventure," I smiled, "I love adventures."

"As would anyone of the Wall I would presume," he smiled a little, "Oh, one last thing, neither Jon nor Robb will be on this trip."

"Neither?" I said, raising my eyebrows. They were my best friends and I needed them.

"Neither," he repeated, walking to the door. "I do hope that this doesn't change your mind. After all, you _do_ love an adventure, don't you? Food for thought," he said, closing the door behind him. I sat on the bed, unsure of what I would like to do. I had choices before me that not many other women, or, for that matter, men, had. I laid back in bed, grabbing the cask with alcohol and drank the last of it. It was only minutes before I drifted into sleep.

I woke to Robb, pushing me off the bed. I fell to the floor with a hard thump and angrily grabbed at my dagger, but didn't dare pull it out. I turned over slowly on the ground and looked up to see Robb and Jon laughing over me. I stretched a little then sat up, leaning against the side of the bed. Through their laughter, they each put a hand down to help me up.

"You two," I took their hands and winced as they pulled me up, "are asses. So what are you pushing me out of bed for?"

"The Imp let it spill that you were going to King's Landing sometime," Robb said, the laughter stopping after a little while.

"Not yet," I decided, "I have somewhere else I need to go before the landing."

"What do you mean? You can't travel down there alone. Where would you go first anyway?," Jon said, raising an eyebrow.

"The Wall," I said shortly, "and the king's road is easy for me. I've traveled it many times, dear friends."

"The Wall!" Robb exclaimed, "but that's an even worse trail. You definitely cannot go there alone."

"Then come with me," I rose to my feet and walked to the closet where Robb and Jon had returned my clothes. I pulled out a cotton and lace dress that was blue trimmed with white. I felt for my dagger in my riding pants and put it on the table.

"I can't believe you, Brin," Jon said, walking out of the door. I turned to face Robb and he shrugged a little.

"Turn around," I said and he did. I pulled off my dress, keeping my riding pants on, then glanced at Robb for a moment. Although he was one of my best friends, I had always felt something a little more for him. With a sigh I pulled the new dress on and closed each of the lace fastens. "I'm dressed," I said, pulling the side of my dress up and slipping the dagger into the holster.

"Good," Robb said, sitting on the bed. "Don't go alone, Brin. The road isn't safe and you won't be either if you're alone."

"Which road?" I asked, pulling out a custom-made leather sheath and fastening it around my shoulder. The blade hung heavy on my back.

"Both of them!" he said, looking angry, but laughing too. "You need to have someone along with you."

"Then come with me!" I walked over, grabbed his hands, and pulled him off the bed. "We'll bring Jon and have loads of fun!"

"I cannot," he said, regret clouding his face. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell."

"What of Ned?" I dropped his hands and my smile faded.

"He is going King's Landing," he said, his face cold. Ned was going to King's Landing and he had asked me, through Tyrion, to go to the Landing. Was he trying to bring as protection of sorts or trying to pull me from Winterfell?

"It's fine," I said sadly, "I'll just bring Jon with me, maybe Theon if not Jon."

"Theon?" he looked up, almost disgusted, "What about what he did and how he hurt you?" Robb looked angry now, putting his hand on my arm.

"Robb," I smiled, putting his hand down gently, "he would just be protecting me. I feel only anger for him now, as do you, apparently. I seem to remember a time when you and Theon were great friends, don't you?"

"Sorry," he smiled warily, "I don't want to see my friend hurt again. Okay," he breathed, "so you'll take Jon with you?"

"I will," I laughed a little, "You worry too much, dear friend," I pulled him into a hug, his arms curling around me and I felt safe there.

"Don't go," he whispered into my hair.

"I must, my friend," I said, not pulling away, "You love adventures, right? Well, while I'm on mine, have some of your own. Write me each and I'll write you mine. I'll see you when I return to Winterfell and then I'll be off not long after that."

"Don't have all the fun without me," he said, pulling back and taking a long look at me.

"I'm not gone yet," I teased and he chuckled softly.

"We should get down," he breathed, linking his arm through mine, "You'll need some practice before facing your destination."

"The Wall?" I asked as we paused in front of the door.

"King's Landing," he said seriously, then opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones book or T.V. Show series, the awesome George R. R. Martin does. I think I can speak for all GoT fans when i say we thank him for that.**

"Gods, you're too good at this for me," Robb said, falling to the ground as my sword held close to his throat.

"Do you forfeit?" I asked, holding the sword steady.

"I do, I do," he laughed. I put my sword back into its sheath and took Robb's hand, pulling him up. "What do you think my sister would think of you?" he asked as both of us set our beginning stances again.

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head slightly, waiting for the go.

"I mean Sansa," he laughed, "you're her opposite, but I think that, if she tried, she might get along with you."

"Begin," I heard the swordmaster say and our swords clanged together. He would go for my armor, but I parried. I would do the same and we continued the same process for a while.

"Not sure," I said, parrying a blow, "that she would."

"I don't know," he smiled, thrusting his sword at me, but I parried and thrust back.

"And of Arya?" I asked, grinning as I hit him, but he didn't fall yet.

"She loves you already," he dodged a blow, moving to the side. I saw him moving and kicked out at him. He fell hard and my sword moved an inch away from his throat.

"Forfeit?" I asked and he nodded, rising to his feet. I laughed and turned to bow to the crowd that had formed and were now clapping. I bent low, then felt a hard kick at my side and fell over. I looked up to see Robb grinning. I grabbed my sword and hit his shins with the blunt edge. He fell to the ground with a thump and we both lay there laughing for a while.

"Come on," I said, rising to my feet, "we should get up."

"Fine," he sighed, getting up.

"Mind if we go to the godswood?" I asked, "I need to clear my mind a bit."

"Me too," he said as we headed to the stables.

"Okay, wait out here," I said, walking into the stables. With a sigh he leaned against the stable wall. I walked to the empty stall at the end and found my dress. I pulled off the thick shirt and changed into my dress, keeping the riding pants on as always. I pulled the sheath onto my back and felt it swing a little with the sword in it. I walked out after replacing the shirt and nudged Robb on the shoulder, "Let's go."

"When do you leave?" he asked as we walked through the castle walls. It was a chilly day and there weren't many people around. Our arms were linked and we huddled close to keep the warmth between us as we walked.

"Three days, maybe four," I said, glancing down at my muddy boots.

"Wow," he paused, but we continued walking, "so soon."

"Same day the royals leave," I shrugged, "I figured that I could spend two or three weeks on the Wall then come back down, stay in Winterfell a week. After that, I'll ride fast and hard down to King's Landing."

"Why so?" he asked. The godswood was close now, I could see the red leaves flitting down from the ornate trees.

"I want to get there when the royals do," I said, leaning a little closer to Robb to get more warmth. Although I had lived on the Wall eight years and Winterfell for six more I was still not very used to the cold when I wasn't fighting. When I was fighting, the cold slipped away and adrenaline rushed through my veins, keeping me warm. "I figure that their caravan will be slow and take a month or two and they'll be leaving the day I do."

"So what do you think you'll do there?" he asked as we entered the grassy godswood. The trees were scattered all around and the air was cool here.

"Not sure," I admitted as we walked through the trees, "I think that Ned needs me there, but I'm not sure. Tyrion was the one that asked, he seems to think I'll fit in well and survive easily."

"Survive," he repeated, "You have to survive, Brin. You must, for all of us."

"I will, Robb," I smiled, finding an open area covered with the red leaves of the ancient trees. I lied down and looked up at the sky and he went to my left and did the same.

"So what do you need to clear from your mind?" he asked turning his head to face me.

"Things," I turned to face him, "things about the royals, the Starks, the Wall, everything."

"The Wall?" he asked, our shoulders touching and the warmth surging through us. The sky was grey and I felt a few bits of snow fall on my cheek.

"The Wall wasn't a great place," I admitted. "I mean, it was freezing cold all the time, and not all of the people were as kind or as welcoming as Benjen. Then again, most of them are my family and they were the ones that taught me my life skills. Once, I even snuck across the Wall for a bit. It was just before I left and I saw the gate was open so I ran. I stayed on the other side for an hour or so, just playing, but then I heard something in the woods, saw the shape of a man in the distance. I knew that there weren't any patrols out, so I ran back through the gate. Got in a lot of trouble, I did, but I'll never forget that day."

"You snuck across?" he looked astounded, "You survived?"

"No," I said sarcastically, "I died a terrible death. The White Walkers killed me and tortured me."

"Ha ha, very funny," he said, not looking too amused.

"And you?" I asked, huddling closer as a breeze came through. "What are you clearing from your mind?"

"Things," he copied, "Everything. Things with my family, with you, with Jon, and Theon."

"Theon," I repeated. I was angry with Theon still yet, but I knew that there was nothing I could have done. Robb and him had always been good friends, and I hoped to see them that way again. "Finally starting to remember why he's your best friend?"

"A little," Robb admitted, "I've been trying to remember him, and I've been missing him like hell lately."

"Then make amends," I offered, "and I'm sure he will too. You can do it when I ask Theon to come to the Wall with me and Jon."

"You're taking him?" Robb asked, looking confused.

"I think I might," I said, my breath forming a small cloud. "I mean, he's a better archer than even I. He'd be useful and he'd help me survive out there."

"You're right," he frowned a little.

"Come on," I rose to my feet, "my mind seems clear enough right now." I offered my hand and he took it, coming to his feet as well.

"Where will we go?" he asked, and I glanced up at the darkening sky.

"How about a night ride?" I asked. There would be no feast tonight and I loved riding in the night. It was exhilarating and challenging and most of the Starks urged me not to, but I was just preparing for the long nights of winter as the Night's Watch had taught me.

"Sounds good," he said, walking out of the godswood with me.

"I'll race you to the stables," I offered. He nodded and I took off running, the cotton of my dress urging me not to. I could see him just behind me so I kicked up the pace and re-entered the walls of Winterfell. I could just see the stables closing in when Robb rushed by me and stopped as soon as he got to the stables. I slowed to a jog and pushed him slightly when I arrived in the stables.

"Aren't you going to change into riding gear?" he asked as I mounted my horse and he his. I glanced at my dress and decided it was comfortable enough to ride in.

"No," I said, patting my horse and adjusting myself on the saddle, "I don't think it's really necessary. I mean, I have my boots and pants, I just have a dress over them." I glanced at Robb and saw no saddle. "Riding bareback?"

"Jory told me that I should learn," he said, adjusting a boot and looking at me. "Where shall we ride?"

"I figure we ride up about 2, maybe 3 miles, then back around," I looked out at the darkened night. The sun had set faster than before I had left, I realized. Perhaps the Starks were right on this count: Winter was coming.

"Let's go then," he said, nudging the side of his horse and trotting out of the stables. I followed him and we sped up into the open forest. We pushed our horses hard, weaving in and out of the tall trees as they flashed by, our hearts beating fast. I could hear his laughter as we sped through the infinite amount of trees and a direwolf or two howling in the distance, one most likely Grey Wind.

"Brin," Robb yelled over the pounding of hooves, "let's slow down a bit." I nodded and we both slowed to a trot. I moved my horse closer to his and looked at him, cautiously turning a few times to check for trees up ahead. "I saw something up ahead, we should just check it out quickly. You have your bow and arrows?"

"In my side pack," I said, feeling for the sword on my back then in the satchel for the longbow, "I've got my sword, too."

"Good," he said, quieting his voice as we pulled up closer, "Pull out the bow and have an arrow ready. You can ride no reins, right?"

"I can," I nodded, drawing back the arrow and looking closely up ahead. I wanted to know what this was and if it was good or not. As we got closer, I stopped my horse mid-trot and jumped off, leaving it where it stood. Robb looked at me confused, but I rose my finger to my mouth to tell him to be quiet. He nodded, drew his sword, but stayed on horseback, turning off to the left to go an alternate route.

I stepped softly through the forest, keeping my bow raised high and the arrow pulled back tight. I heard a man's voice and his footsteps crunching through the forest. There was someone else, it sounded like a woman, and a familiar one at that. I could see the shadows in the foggy forest, the snow falling lightly. They spoke of love and another man, a hand as well as a boy. I made wrong step, a twig crunching underneath my foot. I gasped and pulled myself behind a tree, holding my breath and pushing my bow down.

The man spoke of me, or the twig crunching and the woman sounded worried, urging him to see what it was. I heard him walk closer, more twigs crunching louder and louder, closer and closer. He stopped talking now, but kept walking closer. He was close to me now, just a foot away. He was just about to come by me when he heard the call of the woman and walked back. He called to the woman and I knew his voice then. The Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister. I didn't dare a glance back, just stood a while, waiting for a long distance between us. I decided that I didn't want to stay here anymore, took a quick breath, then ran back to my horse.

I was just about to start off when I remembered Robb. I stepped off my horse fast and ran as quick as I could in the direction Robb had gone. Twigs, leaves, and other debris cracked beneath my feet loudly, but I had to run. I knew that the Kingslayer would butcher Robb if he was found and that pushed me harder, my bow high up, held steady as I ran. I heard a moan, the moan of a man, and I felt my heart fall. I fell to my knees, breath catching in me. I wanted to scream and I wanted to wail. I let my whole body fall to the ground, tears pouring out. I clutched my bow tight, willing it to protect me as I mourned.

"Brin," I heard Robb's voice crack as his arm wrapped around me, "Are you...?" I couldn't move, not for a moment. He wasn't dead. My silence and lack of motion made him think I was dead, though. I heard soft sobs come out and I turned fast, wrapping my arms around him. "Gods, Brin, I thought you were dead." I buried my head in his shoulder and he in mine. I could feel his cloak curled around me and the bottom of my dress around him. We sat for a long while, still crying a little in each other's arms.

"We should go," I pulled away, smiling a little through my tears. I he looked at me and wiped the tears from my face with his thumb then rose to his feet, pulling me up with him.

"Here," he said as he got onto his horse, "ride on my horse till we find yours." He offered his hand and I climbed onto his horse behind him, holding his waist with both hands to stay on. It was dark out, but I knew that daylight would be coming in a few hours. We rode to the spot my horse had been, but it wasn't there. I looked at Robb and he trotted around the area looking.

"It must have run back to Winterfell," I said when we hadn't found it, "just take me back on your horse." He kicked his horse into a gallop and we rushed back to Winterfell. After we slowed to a trot, the lull of the horse calmed me. I rested my head on Robb's shoulder and soon fell asleep. I could feel the horse stop, then Robb's arms slipped under me, and I soon felt the warmth of my bed. I woke not long after I was placed there. I opened my eyes and groggily rose from the bed.

"Up already?" Robb said. He was sitting in a chair just behind me, legs crossed one over the other.

"Yes," I grinned, "I need to change." I pulled my hands back to the lacing on the dress, but they cramped just as I did. I squeaked in pain involuntarily and let my arms fall to my side.

"Here," Robb said, walking to my back, "let me." I nodded and he began unlacing the back, his fingers moving swiftly. I felt the fabrics pull away, but the corset remained.

"Mind getting this whale hide off me, too?" I laughed and so did he, but followed through, untying the corset. I felt him stop suddenly, his arms reaching just over my corset, but under my dress. He pulled me close and, while I would have usually pushed away, I felt myself go limp in his arms. His lips moved to my neck and his kisses soothed me. His hands moved to my shoulders and the dress slipped off, leaving me in my riding pants, corset, and muddy boots. I spun around and began undoing his chainmail and cloak.

He kissed my lips, pulling me closer to him. I felt his body move towards the bed and I followed, both of us falling on the bed. I finally got through all of his layers of chain and warmth, setting the last bits on the ground. He unbuttoned my riding pants as I did his. I eventually pulled off my boots and he paused just after to study my face.

"I love you, Brin," he said, pulling off my corset and pulling our lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones book or T.V. Show series, the awesome George R. R. Martin does. I think I can speak for all GoT fans when i say we thank him for that.**

I woke with Robb's hand curled around me, his head near my neck. I felt his silk undershirt on me and my riding pants clothing me. I felt his hand brushing through my light hair gently. I rose from the bed slowly and walked to the closet.

"You're up earlier than usual," he said, wiping sleep from his eyes and turning in bed to face me. I smiled and opened my closet, thumbing through the dresses to find one.

"Don't want anyone to stumble in and see us on accident," I said, Robb's soft silk shirt hanging large on me over my riding pants. I found a red velvet dress and set it down across a chair, walking over to Robb. I leaned over and kissed him, my hands grabbing his arms and pulling him up. He stood, shirtless with his riding pants on, his lips lingering on mine. I laughed and pulled away, walking to my dress and slipping the silk shirt off. I pulled the corset that lay on the ground on, letting it stay loose so that I still had freedom to move in it. I looked over at Robb, who waited patiently for me to change. I smiled and pulled on the dress, it's velvety fabrics soft on my skin. I laced it up then went looking for a clean pair of riding pants. I found some and replaced the ones I was wearing then pulled my riding boots on under my dress.

"What am I to dress in?" he asked, gathering his clothing from the previous day.

"Whatever you have here," I tossed his silk shirt back to him and went looking for my sword in the room. It was holstered in the sheath and hidden under the dress I wore the day before. I swung it onto my back then looked back at Robb who was pulling on his clothes from the day before. "How early is it?"

"The sun rose not minutes ago," he said, tugging his chainmail on.

"That's quite early," I said, gathering my dirty clothing into a small pile and grabbing my longbow up from a chair along with the arrows. "Maybe we could sneak in a ride."

"I'm not sure," he said, tying his cloak around his neck, "I have to meet with Prince Joffrey in the training yard not long from now and I have to change."

"Oh," I said, "I need to go find Jon anyway, I have to ask him about escorting me to the Wall along with Theon."

"So you're going to try to bring Jon _and_ Theon?" he asked and I nodded, "You're braver than I thought," he chuckled, buckling his belt and standing in front of the door. I picked up a dagger from the table and slid it into my riding pants then walked to the door, facing Robb.

"Shall we be off?" I asked, smirking.

"We shall," he opened the door and laughed a little. When we stood downstairs I looked at Robb, making sure that nobody else was around.

"Robb," I said, "we shouldn't tell anyone yet. Maybe Jon, but I'm not sure."

"I think that Jon should know," he admitted, "but I'm not sure of anyone else."

"Okay," I nodded, "I'll tell Jon when I ask him about the Wall. How about Theon?"

"And have the rest of Winterfell know?" he asked, and I knew he was right, "We should wait with him."

"Alright," I said, "I'll be off now. Beat Joffrey for me." We laughed and he nodded, walking towards the practice grounds. I walked to where Jon would be sitting: a windowsill on the top floor, looking out over Winterfell or maybe the King's Road. He would be sulking, I knew it. I climbed the long stairs, walking through the slanted halls and saw the white direwolf sitting patiently by a sill where Jon sat. I took a seat across from him on the sill, drawing my knees up to my chest as he had done.

"Sorry," Jon said, still looking out at the vast forest and what lied beyond. "I was terrible. I won't try holding you back and I know you can survive alone."

"It's fine," I said, looking the same way he did, "you're my friend and you're worried. I understand and that's why I want you to come with me."

"I can't," he said, turning to face me, "I have to stay here."

"But why?" I asked, looking at him with a pleading expression, "You told me yourself that I need someone to go with me."

"What I meant was I can't go yet," he clarified. "Why don't you bring someone from my father's guard?"

"I was actually going to ask Theon," I said quietly. I knew that Jon would not be happy about that.

"He's a good archer," was all Jon said before turning back to look at the forest. "So what did you do all yesterday. I heard that you didn't get in until early this morning."

"I was out," I said looking back at the forest and remembering last night with the Lannister, "with Robb. We were night riding and heard something."

"What was it?" Jon said, looking concerned.

"A man and a woman," I explained, "one was the Kingslayer."

"And the woman?" he asked.

"Haven't the slightest," I admitted.

"And after that?" Jon asked and a sudden pang of nervousness ran through me. I told Robb that I would tell Jon, but this would be difficult.

"Robb and I," I began, "we... Well, Robb took me back to my room and..."

"Ah," Jon said, a small grin appearing and I knew he understood, "So he finally lost it. You know, I never thought it would be to you. I seem to recall you saying that you don't sleep with friends."

"I said I usually don't," I joked, nudging Jon's foot with mine a little, "Anyway, I promised Robb I would tell you and I'm glad I didn't have to actually say it. I knew you were good for something."

"So when are you leaving?" he asked, laughter fleeting.

"Two more days," I had come to the conclusion that I would leave the day before the royals so that I could have more time to catch up.

"Two days," he repeated, "maybe you should leave tomorrow night. I mean, less people to ask questions, less people to see where you're going."

"Why would I need to hide my whereabouts?" I asked curiously.

"There have been people watching you, Brin," he warned, looking into my eyes seriously, "and not the good kind either. You're important for some reason."

"Why are people watching?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know," he admitted, "but you have to be extra careful now more than ever. Take Theon tomorrow night, wake him from bed without warning, and drag him to the Wall with you. Spend your last days with those you love and say your goodbyes now."

"You fall again, good prince," Robb said, holding his wooden sword to Joffrey's throat. When the Starks practiced with their swordmaster, he forced them to use wood and not sword, but when I practiced with them, and the swordmaster wasn't around, we used steel.

"I only let you win," Joffrey lied, pushing Robb's wood aside and rising to his feet.

"The prince can't even accept defeat by wooden sword," Jon whispered and I couldn't help but laugh. Prince Joffrey looked over at me angrily and walked to me with a scowl.

"You find my defeat funny, wench?" Joffrey said, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. I tried to move my chin, but his grasp was strong.

"No, my prince," I lied angrily. He didn't budge yet.

"Maybe you'd like to try me in a battle of arms," he said, not letting me free, "I could win back what you stole in archery." He had sent his dog to slip me the gold a few days prior.

"I warned you," I reminded, "my sword is as good as my bow, Prince Joffrey."

"I doubt it," he let me free and pulled his steel, "let's fight with steel on steel, whore."

"I am no whore," I said, angrily pulling my blade and walking onto the muddy practice area. I could hear the old swordmaster calling for us to put down our swords, but we payed no attention.

"Wouldn't you like to change your clothing, whore," he put emphasis on his last word, smiling smugly.

"I need not change," I was angrier now more than ever, but I did not let this blind me. I waited for him to begin and his first shot came fast, but lazily. I swiped it away fast and cut at his arm. I connected with his sleeve and long tear formed. He looked surprised, but swept for me again, trying to get my throat. I dodged and he overextended himself, wobbling then falling to the ground. I turned fast, pushing my foot into his chest hard and holding the edge of my sword centimeters from his throat, "and I am no whore."

Joffrey looked up at me, dumbfounded and angry, but we were surrounded by laughter. I smiled at him, my anger flowing from my blade and the cut I had apparently given him. I moved my foot back to the ground, leaving a muddy shoe print, and slid my sword back into its sheath. I turned to the crowd that had formed and took a small bow, their applause making me even more satisfied with my win. I turned to Robb and he smiled at me, looking extremely amused by the show I had put on.

"Mark my words, wench," Joffrey said angrily and I turned to face him, "you will pay for."

"I don't doubt it," I admitted with a smug grin. He turned bright red with anger and turned to his hound, strutting off furiously. When the crowd dispersed, only Jon, Robb, and I remained. We stayed, not able to stop laughing at Joffrey's anger and arrogance.

"That was some quality entertainment," I heard a man say, his hands clapping slowly. I turned to see Tyrion Lannister, walking to me with a casual pace.

"Glad I could please," I joked and he gave a small grin, stopping just in front of me. "What have we done to earn your presence, Tyrion?"

"Not all of you, just you, Brin. In fact, it would be great if your two friends would leave us," he looked from Jon to Robb. I nodded to them and they left and the Imp started again. "You've made a vicious enemy, my young friend, and you will pay a price for it in King's Landing. Remember, a Lannister always pays his debts."

"The prince is a Baratheon," I said, my grin fading along with his.

"Ah yes," he said, acting as if he suddenly remembered, but I knew he meant his previous words. "Now, Brin, you will be accompanying me to King's Landing, yes?"

"I will be going to the landing," I explained, "but not at the same time as you. I should, however, be there by the time you are."

"Why will you not be with me on the trail?" he asked, seeming almost irritated, but also agitated.

"I need to make a stop beforehand," I said.

"Where?" he looked to be getting more and more irritated.

"Elsewhere," I said shortly, "and I cannot tell you."

"Good," his irritation slipped away and was replaced by a smug grin.

"Good?" I was utterly confused now.

"Yes," he explained, "you hid where you are going from a person you don't fully trust. That is a good thing to do in King's Landing as you will learn soon. Never trust anyone you've met in King's Landing. In fact, never trust anyone. The problem is, sometimes you cannot control who learns what. For example," he began to walk around to find a place to sit, "I know that it will be difficult for you to leave Winterfell because you have a sudden... attachment."

"What do you mean, Imp?" I snarled. If he had been snooping in my personal life, I would show him the blade of my sword.

"Robb Stark, you and him are an item now, yes? Did you cry when you lost your maidenhead?" he asked and I felt my hand go to my sword. He knew too much already, things that I wouldn't dare tell anyone, "Hold it, Brin, you don't want to do that."

"Why not?" I growled angrily.

"Because I am not the only one watching," he said, glancing around a little and making a large motion of his hands. "There is a spy for everyone here. Cersei hired one of the stable boys, Jaime hired a servant, and there are people watching here and I don't know who they are watching for. You see, you must assume that you are always being watched because you are. In fact, I am surprised that I don't know where you are going yet. Watch yourself, Brin, people don't know who you are or what your past is. It's one of your best qualities."

"So you're telling me that I shouldn't tell people anything about me?" I asked, the anger sliding away from me slowly.

"Nothing," he clarified, "and don't let on that you have sympathy for anyone. The more you love, the easier it is to hurt you."

"I just have one last question," I began, letting my hand slip from the blade, "why did Lord Stark ask you to bring me? Did he give a reason?"

"He told me to bring you to King's Landing and help you when we get there," Tyrion said without much emotion, "I'm not sure what he meant by 'help you,' but I'm just assuming I'm to help you in learning the ways of the kingdom and these are the only ways I know."

"Thank you," I said and he looked extremely surprised, "I mean, for teaching me all of this. I really appreciate it."

"You owe me," was all he said before walking off towards a brothel. I smiled a little. It was good to see that someone was looking out for me. I felt two arms link through mine suddenly and Jon and Robb began dragging me forward. I laughed loudly and I could hear their laughter too.

"What are you doing?" I yelled to them as they pulled me further.

"You're leaving soon," they explained, "so we're giving you our gift now."

"Oh no, guys, what gift?" I asked, slightly worried. They refused to answer and as we got closer and to our destination, I could see a sheath and a quiver, but the rest I was still unsure of. Finally, they dragged me up to an opening and I could tell that they had given me new supplies. There was a new longbow, a custom made leather quiver, more than three quivers worth of arrows, and a sheath with a sword in it. I walked to the sheath and put my hand on the handle of the sword, pulling it out slowly. It rang as I slid it out and revealed a great, heavy sword, about as heavy as one of the great ones. It shined like Ice and was as sharp as Dawn. I smiled, running my finger down the rune carvings on the blunt of the blade.

"You like it, huh?" Robb asked, coming behind me and curling his arms around my waist, "It's one of the ancient ones, almost as old as the greatswords Ice and Dawn."

"Valyrian steel?" I asked, turning swiftly to face him, sword down. He nodded and my smile grew larger. I turned and put the sword back in the sheath then swiveled and put my arms around his neck, letting my head fall on his shoulder.

"So what're you going to name it? All greatswords have names" he asked, pulling away after a moment. I remembered the greatswords, all of their names and the slick steel that could slice a man's head clean off in one swipe. I sighed and thought of a name, a good one.

"Remember," Jon chimed in, "it should match you and the blade itself. That sword is going to be part of you like our direwolves are part of us."

"Dusk," I said, looking down at the blade and running my fingers down the carvings. I glanced back up and they were both smiling at me. "Thank you, both of you."

"I got the bow and arrows," Jon said from behind Robb with a boyish grin.

"And I the sword and sheath," Robb said, standing taller than me. I had always been a tad short for my age.

"This will be very useful on the way to the Wall," I said then added, "and the kingsroad."

"Yes," Jon agreed quietly behind Robb, "You will still bring Theon, yes?"

"I shall," I said. I glanced up at the darkening sky. My last night in Winterfell for weeks. I sighed and looked at the two boys that stood in front of me. One was a brother to me and the other my lover. I wondered if they would forget me after I was gone, either to the wasteland or the Wall.

"Let's be heading back," Robb said, "it'll be a long way and it's dark."

"Alright," I said, beginning to walk the long way back to Winterfell. We had walked over two miles, a long, long way.

"Over here," Robb smiled, walking two horses over and Jon came with another.

"My horse," I grinned. I mounted the horse and noticed a new bridle along with a new saddle. It took a few minutes to load up the supplies in my side packs.

"Yes," Jon grinned, "and we have another gift, from Lord and Lady Stark, the girls, and Bran and Rickon, but that's for a bit later."

"That's sweet," I said pondering what it was. We galloped back to Winterfell at a quick pace, trying to get back before full night was upon us. We arrived just as the sun set and put our horses into their stalls in the pitch black stables. When we emerged, Winterfell seemed deserted, but Robb was still wary to hold me. I smiled at that. Robb was kind and honest and valiant, but he was also _careful_. I looked up at Robb who looked a man already. He felt my gaze and glanced down at me with a confused look. I just smiled and kept walking with my brother and my lover. When the time came, Jon said goodbye and Robb walked me back to my room.

When we closed the door, not a moment passed before he leaned his head down and kissed me swiftly. I pushed myself onto tiptoes to reach his lips evenly, but fell back to normal footing when his strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. My right hand went lightly through his hair while my left unbuttoned his shirt.

"Don't leave," I heard him whisper as he pulled away to catch his breath. Both of us breathed heavily and pushed together once more, kissing fiercely and unbuttoning the other's clothes.

"I must," I whispered, feeling my dress drop from my body and land in a light pile around my feet.

"I love you," he said quietly, his mail falling with a loud clang.

"I know," I said, my corset loosening around my chest, "but I still have to go."

"Why?" he asked, his eyes closed as we kissed and he fumbled blindly with the last piece of my clothing. He only had his riding pants on by the time I collected my thoughts.

"A bunch of reasons," I said, fumbling with the intricate silver buttons on his pants, "that I'll explain tomorrow."

"Don't leave," he repeated with a loud sigh. I smiled and put my forehead on his, looking into his eyes. We stood naked just in front of the door and a chilly breeze rushed through an open window.

"Why not?" I asked, kissing him briefly as his face grew into a frown.

"I don't know," he admitted, his arms falling around my waist and pulling me against him, "I'll miss you."

"And I you," I smiled a little and ran my hand down his chest. His warmth was comforting and I knew that I would miss him desperately. After a moment, he took my hand and lead me to the bed. I followed behind him with a simple smile. The fur covers were soft and I sighed as I crawled under them. He pulled me close to him and let his lips move on mine freely.

"You're lovely, you know that?" He said when we finished, brushing a thin blond strand of hair from my cheek. I had my back to his chest and curled up in his warmth. I turned my head a bit and looked up at him. "It's true. Your blond hair like spun gold, your blue eyes as deep as the ocean, your soft skin like cream."

"You've told me repeatedly, Robb," I smiled. He had been asking every few minutes, interrupting my thoughts with the same question. I glanced out at the night sky and sighed.

"What is it, love? Are you tired?" he asked, running his hands through my hair. I smiled once more.

"I regret to say it, but I am," I said, backing up closer into him, his warmth engulfing me.

"Then sleep," he said and I heard the smile in his voice.

"No, no," I yawned, "it's our last night and I refuse to sleep while you are awake."

"You're leaving mid-night tomorrow with a man I don't trust with you," he reminded, "You may just want a little sleep.

"You're right," I said, regret in my tone, "I'm going to get something to sleep in." I rose to my feet and walked to the pile where the clothes lay. I pulled his undershirt on and he walked to his riding pants. "Gods, I'm not sure I can leave."

"Then don't," he smiled, buttoning the pants up.

"You know I must," I laughed, letting myself fall onto the bed.

"I know," he sat on the bed next to me.

"Lay down," I commanded and he did. I put my head on his chest and he ran his fingers through my disheveled hair.

"Not to repeat myself, but," he looked down at me a little, "you're lovely, you know?"

"I do," I laughed and then felt myself yawn. My eyes closed and I pulled myself closer to him, curling myself around him. Everything seemed perfect and peaceful and, before I knew it, I was asleep in his arms.

"Brin! Get up now!" I heard a yell. My eyes flew open and I jumped out of bed, grabbing for my sword. I looked up to see Theon Greyjoy and Robb Stark both fighting off a man in dark clothing with a sharp dagger. Theon had been cut on his upper thigh, but it didn't seem to be bleeding to terribly. I unsheathed my sword, sadly not Dusk, and tried to get behind him. I was just about to swing when he turned, Robb in arms and dagger under my love's neck. I stopped mid-swipe and glared at the man.

"What do you want?" I growled angrily.

"Put down your sword," his voice was gravelly and deep. I knew that he wouldn't hesitate to slit Robb's throat so I dropped it to the floor. "I trust that was your only weapon?"

"It was," I said, still angry, "no what do you want?"

"Stand back there, against the door," I hesitated, but carried through when a droplet of blood ran down Robb's neck. "Now don't you dare move or I will kill all of you."

"What do you want?" I repeated, but he ignored me. He pushed Robb to the side, onto the floor hard and Robb fell unconscious. I kept my mouth shut and didn't move, but I balled my hands up into fists. The man glanced at Theon and whispered something. Theon nodded at him, obviously frightened, and the man turned around. I could see his features more clearly now: sunken eyes that were a piercing blue, dried lips with cracks and some blood, crooked teeth that collided, and a thick grey beard. I gulped as he walked closer, dagger in hand. He stood centimeters from me, staring at me as if disgusted. He reeked of blood and death.

"I want nothing but to serve," he said with a wicked grin, "and in order to that, I must kill." I gulped and felt tears welling up in my eyes. He put the dagger at my stomach, just the tip touching from above the thin shirt. He applied some pressure, send ing a thick droplet of blood down and staining the white silk. He was getting deeper in when a yell came from across the room.

"Lay off her," Theon said and the man swiveled, cutting a small gash across the side of my stomach. I doubled over, putting pressure on the wound as Maester Aemon had taught me years ago when I was small. I propped myself up and glanced at Theon. He had found my sword, but held it awkwardly. The yelled a wordless cry and went to knife Theon. I rose to my feet, finding the strength.

"Theon, the sword," I yelled and he tossed it. An instant later it was in my hand and I was running at the man. He turned to stop me, but it was too late. The sword stuck through one end and out the other and his mouth leaked blood. I stared in awe as he fell to the floor and then I was on the ground and Theon was running to me. It seemed like only seconds and I was in his arms in the stairwell. He ran and the gentle hum lulled me. My eyes shut and a moment later opened to Maester Luwin standing over me and sharp pain was shooting through me. I screamed out, the pain too much. Theon was over me in an instant, holding my hand and willing me to keep my eyes opened. I couldn't anymore, though. I was just so tired and my eyes shut heavily. Their screams drowned out and only sleep was on me.


End file.
